Danny's Adventure: Concord
Danny's Adventure: Concord is an RPG/platformer hybrid that is a direct sequel to the original Danny's Adventure. Originally revealed during the Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2014 under the name of Danny’s Adventure 2, it went under a reboot not unlike its predecessor and development was pushed back. It was planned to be rererevealed during the Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase, but time restraints caused the announcement to be delayed. Plot Danny’s Adventure: Concord takes place a few months after the original game, where Danny is now a recruited apprentice under the Golden Empire Knight's Crew. Princess Kaine and the Knight's Crew are contacted by a strange girl named Miriam. They learn of a nomadic tribe in the Glacial Peaks known as F.R.O.S.T. that have their sights set on conquering the Golden Empire, and how Miriam is an associate of the tribe who is secretly against their actions. Danny is sent on his first major mission since being recruited, with his goal being to keep in touch with Miriam in order to meet up and negotiate how to stop F.R.O.S.T. However, things go awry when other high-ranking members of the nomads rush ahead on a hunt to defeat Danny. The creator describes that he wants to “create a simple story in a similar manner to the first game, but with a bit more freedom in what the player does and a lot more heart into all the different characters”. Support Chats Support Chats are a new feature found within the plot, in order to address the concern of the lack of character from the first game. While adventuring through the main game, players can unlock Support Chats with other characters to reveal more about their backstory or relationships with others. The methods of unlocking Support Chats are varied, ranging from completing optional sidequests or letting certain enemies and bosses live instead of refusing to give mercy. Although Support Chats add virtually nothing gameplay-wise, they do change up dialogue slightly and they are required for an 100% completion rate. Click here for a list and transcript of all Support Chats found in the game. Gameplay If you're looking for more info on the gameplay, check out the original Danny's Adventure! In a similar vein to the original, Danny’s Adventure is primarily a platformer. Up to four players can play as different characters and navigate side scrolling levels to reach a Goal Flag at the end of each stage. Along the way, enemies are encountered and collectibles are hidden away, which may be interacted with and collected respectively in order to enhance the amount of content available. However, there are also distinct RPG elements such as a shop for buying items in your storage and the ability to inflict different statuses on your foes. All of the characters from the original Danny’s Adventure return as playable characters from the start: this includes Danny, Sammy, Anton, and Kaine. Danny is the powerhouse, being able to dish out more damage but not being able to jump as high or as far. His sister Sammy is the polar opposite: she can jump higher but doesn’t do as much damage to enemies. Anton has the greatest defense of the team, and Kaine is the quickest of the bunch but takes more damage and knockback. In addition, Anton and Kaine have their own special weapons; a Sword and Wand, respectively; that alters the effects of certain moves. Players can choose to have CPUs control the other characters during the single-player main game, allowing players to stack up and perform team attacks and maneuvers. In addition, a new Vanilla mode is introduced which removes the strengths and weaknesses of characters and makes the game more balanced. Collectibles and power-ups return, and have received a major upgrade since then. Power Bottles are once again the main form of upgrading, and players can stack the effects of identical bottles to unlock new abilities. One bottle features a standard attack, two features a side attack, three features an upwards and downwards attack, and four yields a chargeable Super Attack. Two new bottles - the Toxic Bottle and the Saber Bottle - are introduced, alongside Empty Bottles. Empty Bottles are a limited-supply item found in stores, and for a bit of a price, different Power Bottles can be blended to craft Custom Bottles that feature moves from different bottles at the cost of a bit of power and the lack of a Super Move. Outside of Power Bottles, arsenals have increased through the Power Arm. The Power Arm is a mechanical glove that was crafted to strengthen Danny’s abilities, and is the main weapon you will be using without a bottle. In addition to the standard punch, new upgrades such as the Sliding Cuff, Magnetic Glove, and Grapple Tether, can be unlocked for the Power Arm by collecting the Gold Medals within every level. Other collectibles include the returning Stickers and the new Flora and Shells. 3 Stickers are hidden in every level, and can be collected to decorate photos and learn info about the different characters and objects within the world. 1 Flora can be found inside most levels, and besides slight details about the different types of plant life in Danny’s Adventure: Concord, Flora also unlocks special levels in a bonus world that provide extra challenges. Many Shells are found within a specifc set of levels, and act as keys to completing the level. After the stage is completed, they are kept and can be sold or used in combat. The more RPG-inspired elements such as the shop and storage also return. The shop features new items such as the ability to imprint designs on custom gear or special status-inflicting items known as Emits, as well as older items such as clothes that change a character’s appearance and abilities (Anton is an exception: his appearance does not change because he “wears the clothes under his armor”) and spare bottles returning as purchasable goods. The Bubble Storage also returns, where players can carry and fuse different items to use during tough situations. A new addition to the storage is the ability to carry hollow Bubbles: these can store items that are found in the levels rather than using them right away. Items and Collectibles Power Bottles Power Bottles are the main method of power-ups within Danny’s Adventure: Concord. Power Bottles are scattered throughout the levels, and can be used to gain special skills. A unique attribute about the Power Bottles is that bottles of the same element can have their effects “stacked” by consuming multiple of the same bottle type consecutively, with each bottle providing more moves. Once a certain amount of bottles are used, the Super Skill of that bottle becomes unlocked. Super Skills must be charged and are extra-powerful screen clearers, but remove most of your moves in the process. The two exceptions to this rule are the Invinci and Empty Bottles. Invinci Bottles are the standard “invincibility item” of the game, with significantly increased strength and defenses, as well as a time limit and incapability of being stacked. All of Danny’s skills are unlocked through one Invinci Bottle, and the Super Skill is automatically used after the time limit runs out. On the other hand, Empty Bottles can be filled with mixable liquids in a shop to combine attacks from different bottles, meaning that they cannot be stacked and lack a consistent Super Skill. Below is a table, containing a list of all 11 types of Power Bottles as well as their moveset and in-game descriptions. Emits Emits are a new type of usable item introduced in the game. When thrown, they will create a cloud of a small radius that inflicts different status inflictions on enemies that walk through it. These status-inflictions are normally harmful to enemies and mimic common statuses found in most RPGs, such as poison or burn. Emits can also be consumed, but it is generally discouraged due to the Emits being highly dangerous. Below is a table, containing a list of all 5 Emits that can be found in the game. Power Arm The Power Arm is the other method of attacking in the game. In the original game, all players had basic attacks such as Danny and Sammy’s punches, Anton’s sword, and Kaine’s cane. However, the Power Arm provides a buff to these moves, and features extra attacks as well. When playing Single Player, the player will automatically wear the Power Arm, but when playing with friends, the game provides the option to select a Leader before every level, granting that player the sole Power Arm. The Power Arm is very flexible, and will quickly adapt to suit the play styles of any character. In addition, upgrades for the Power Arm can be obtained by collecting all of the Gold Medals in a world. These upgrades can be activated either through a combination of button presses or through a quick menuAlongside these upgrades, a new level that is dedicated to tutorials on the special move will be unlocked as well. Outside of the basic Power Arm functions, this creates 8 potential upgrades for the Power Arm at once. Below is a table, containing a list of all 9 features (including the basic functionality) that can be found within the Power Arm. Flora Flora are a new type of collectible introduced in the game. One flora can be found hidden away in every main level, but are excluded from levels dedicated to Power Arm upgrades. Generally, they require the teamwork of multiple characters to be reached, as well as the new Power Arm. When flora are collected, they are stored in a new area called the Garden. This Garden can be accessed at any time from the World Map. In this Garden, players can examine their flora. Each kind is a different species, with their own description to give a little more insight on the life within Danny’s world. In addition, every time you collect the 7 Flora in a specific world, a large vine will sprout. This vine acts as a portal to the Link World, which holds up to 8 different levels that correlate to different worlds, based on the amount of flora collected. Click here for a list and description of all 56 distinct Flora found in the game. Gold Medals Gold Medals are a returning element from the first game. 3 Gold Medals can be found in every main level, but only 1 exists in a boss level, and there are none in levels dedicated to Power Arm upgrade tutorials. Gold Medals now serve more of a purpose compared to the last game: when all the Gold Medals in a world are collected, a new special level and an upgrade for the Power Arm will be unlocked. Stickers Stickers are the second returning collectibles included in Danny’s Adventure: Concord. 3 stickers can be found in every level, displaying pictures of various elements in the game. When collected, they can be viewed from the Scrapbook at any time from the World Map. When looking through the Scrapbook, players can view and interact with each sticker. They also provide a brief description of the item featured on the sticker. Since Danny’s Adventure: Concord is not playable on any Nintendo consoles compared to the prequel, the Stickers do not feature Miiverse support. Instead, players can organize Letters to send to their friends. Letters are near identical to the posts that could be made on Miiverse, but feature a second side that can include writing. Letters can then be sent online to different friends on your GD Port. As a result of this new feature, the number of stickers collected is directly tied to the number of different backgrounds that can be placed on Letters. Click here for a list and description of all stickers found in the game. Shells Shells are a unique type of collectible that only appear in levels that feature Power Arm upgrades. Usually, there are anywhere between 25 to 50 Shells in a level, and they must all be collected in order to unlock the exit and keep the Power Arm upgrade. Although they serve no collectible-specific purpose, they are kept with a storage bag and can be sold at a high price or summoned in a level. When used, Shells act as an emergency block that can reduce the damage of a single blow before breaking apart. Alfonzo’s Shop Just like in the last game, a shop can be accessed at any point when traveling through the World Map. This shop is run by the returning salesmen Alfonzo, and he is now joined by a single son to help out. Alfonzo will sell the players clothes and accessories, special stickers, and key items that can be utilized throughout levels such as a camera for taking pictures. On the other hand, Alfonzo's son will sell the player temporary items such as health-restoring foods, Emits, and special mixes to insert into an Empty Bottle. While Alfonzo carries all his items at once, his son's stock will generally change very often. Below is a table, containing a list and description of all Key Items that can be purchased only in Alfonzo's Shop. Characters *Danny *Sammy *Anton *Chelsea *Kaine *Mitch *Darky *Alfonzo & Cadoc *Hadar *Miriam *Amnon *Coatl *Seff *Tie *Hila Modes Story Mode Story Mode is the main mode of Danny’s Adventure: Concord, where up to four players can embark on a epic journey to decide the fate of the Golden Empire, and whether peace or conflict will emerge. The game now features 2 difficulties from the get-go: Standard is your classic gameplay, whereas Super features new features such as the Hourglass which places a time limit on how long you can play a level for, slightly edited stages, and a decrease in the amount of natural Power Bottles. It is very similar to the Super Mode from the first game, in that it also features different and more revealing dialogue and a better ending. Despite this, there are some differences, such as the inclusion of collectibles in Super Mode in order to access every level. Outside of these two modes, a few other options exist as well. The previously mentioned Vanilla Mode for neutralizing character abilities can be activated here, and a special Challenge Mode may be accessed as well. There are 2 challenges available for a level and are unlocked once that level is completed: these challenges make the levels much tougher in ways such as making the level a lot darker or adding tougher enemies. The Challenges seem to be a replacement for Mission Mode in the first game. For more detailed information on the levels in Story Mode, their collectables, and Challenge variants, click here. Versus Battle Versus Battle makes a return, and features more content. Up to four players can connect together and duke it out in smaller minigames completely separate from the main gameplay, alongside the ability for CPUs to join. The Versus Battle also features the option for Team Battles (playing minigames in teams of 2) and Shuffle Tournaments '(creating a shuffle of minigames to play in a best-of-3 or best-of-5 scenario). The amount of minigames included in Danny’s Adventure: Concord is 5, an increase compared to the original game’s three. These games include: *'Dash to the Finish - A racing game where players dash at high speeds across levels, avoiding traps and collecting Boost Clips for speed, until they reach the Goal Flag. *'Tank Duel' - A strategy game where players drive giant Tank Dozers across vast plains, equipped with the task of being the last tank standing. Players are equipped with a set amount of missile types to use in combat. *'Monopoly Tower' - A party game where players take turn rolling dice to cover a square board in their color, triggering panel effects and special bonuses along the way. *'Coliseum of Suits' - A fighting game where players battle as different characters across a variety of battlefields using power-ups such as themed cards or stat-boost coins. *'Galactic Crisis' - A space-themed shoot-‘em-up where players take control of spaceships across a top-down 3D plane to destroy giant monsters and collect battle units. For more detailed information on the minigames, click here. Tournaments!! The Tournaments!! mode is an online-focused mode added to the game where players are assigned random missions and encouraged to submit their scores to a leaderboard. Participants are sent to a level from the game or a specialized version of it, and given a task such as collecting a certain amount of Clips or defeating every enemy as fast as possible. Tournaments!! take place over the span of a week, and are announced at random through notifications. Scrapbook The Scrapbook is the area where many bonuses such as music and Stickers are kept. Your collected Stickers and Flora can be viewed here, each with their own description or witty catchphrase attached to them. It is also the home of the Soundtrack, where you can listen to different parts of the OST as you encounter them in-game. Players can use the GD Port’s online capabilities to view different pictures taken using the in-game camera as well, and organize stickers into backdrops and scenarios to place in your album. Trivia *The subtitle “Concord” was chosen not only because “it meant peace and fit with the hero’s objective, but also sounded a lot like “conquered” and relates to the villain’s objective. Even if the name says it’s Danny’s adventure, it’s more than just his.” *Danny’s Adventure: Concord is the second reboot of Danny’s Adventure 2, and the first one to not use the latter title. Game creators simply can’t be happy with their things nowadays… *Danny's Adventure: Concord is the first title in the series not to launch on a Nintendo console. Although the developers aren't opposed to the idea, they "want to focus on building the character and series up to be a bit more recognized on their home console before branching out to other systems for ports". Polls The powerful mage Tie has been officially shown off! What are your thoughts on this mysterious character? (Poll ends... sometime. I dunno when I'll remember to remove it.) He looks amazing! No wonder he was voted best design before. He looks pretty cool. I'm interested to learn more. He looks OK. Nothing special. He looks disgusting. Not a big fan, really. He looks familiar, honestly... Danny's Adventure: Concord is slowly but surely making development progress! What do you think so far? Amazing! Much better than the original game! I like it! It's as good as the first! It's decent! The original is better, though! Don't like it! The original is much better! Weekly Poll Results *(Feb 9th) Two new bottles have been introduced... which one would be YOUR choice to take on an adventure? '''Winner: Saber Bottle!' *(Feb 9th) ''Miriam, the rebellious ambassador of the Glacial Peaks, is revealed! What are YOUR thoughts on the design? '''Winner: I really like the design!' *(Feb 19th) ''The Power Arm is a special gift, designed to be the ultimate upgradable weapon. What's YOUR favorite Power Arm upgrade? '''Winner: Twin Gauntlets!' *(March 20th) ''5 unique minigames are featured in Concord, and are best enjoyed with others. Which minigame is YOUR favorite? '''Winner: Galactic Crisis!' *(April 2nd) ''Coatl, the ferocious huntsman of the Glacial Peaks, is revealed! What are YOUR thoughts on the design? '''Winner: I really like the design!' *(June 14th) ''The key members of F.R.O.S.T. have been revealed! Out of these new characters, which design is your favorite? '''Winner: Tie!' Artwork In order to visit the full artwork gallery, check out this page. File:DannyConcord.png|Danny. Jow.png|A red Jow. File:Miriam.png|Miriam. File:Amnon.png|Amnon. File:Coatl.png|Coatl. File:Tie.png|Tie. Credits *Plazzap - Gave immediate feedback of the game during its reveal as Danny's Adventure 2. Provided the ideas for Empty Bottles, Hourglasses, as well as Flora to an extent. Suggested the color scheme for Miriam. *Amy - Pure inspiration for the series. Original creator of the character Kaine. Helped develop a lot of older characters in the game. *Lumogo, Icicle, Fuzzy, Pyro, Eve, Locky, Wario - All of them were reviewers for the original game and have helped shape the creation of this sequel in some fashion or form. * for taking the time to check out '''Danny’s Adventure: Concord'. Thank you very much! Category:Original Games Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:GamingDylan's Fangames Category:2017 Category:Rated E Games Category:Danny's Adventure (Series) Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Sequels